This invention relates to the art of learning and relaxation aids and more particularly to a device which releases psychological and physiological stress and tension primarily by stimulating the senses of hearing and sight.
Various devices have been developed in recent years for use in both stimulating and patterning brain functions in both the fields of psychology and learning. Thus, the so-called bio-feedback devices utilize electrical signals from various sensors placed on the body of a subject which sense such variables as skin temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure and the like. From a summation of these various data, the subject is provided with some form of feedback which is indicative of these various conditions. By concentrating on particular symptoms, an alteration in one or more of the variables may be induced which in turn alters the feedback. Commonly, an audio tone is utilized to indicate a particular mental or physical state and variations in the tone indicate differing mental or physical states. Eventually, the subject "learns" how to induce changes in his physical state without feedback. A typical bio-feedback device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,516.
Subliminal stimulation is also known to impart knowledge to a subject through subconscious mental functioning. A tachistoscopic visual image impressed upon the field of vision of a subject, such as on a motion picture or a television screen, can stimulate and be retained by a subject's subconsciousness even when the stimulus is of such short duration that the subject's conscious mind is totally unaware of its presence. Similarly, it is also known that audio subliminal stimulation is possible by overlaying an audio signal onto a normal pattern of audio input. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,795 and 3,278,676 are illustrative of these concepts.
In the field of learning, sensory isolation, wherein distracting sensory inputs are suppressed, is well known. The common study carrel which limits peripheral vision and usually incorporates sound deadening panels is typical of such devices. Also known is a learning aid which incorporates a pair of eye goggles which act in a manner similar to blinders to limit a subject's peripheral vision, and, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,484, may also incorporate a source of an audio signal which acts to block out other distracting audio inputs. This combination affords the user a reduction in distracting sensory inputs and thereby assists in the development of concentration on a particular subject matter.
Modern theories of psychology and learning have identified various functional areas in the physical structure of the brain and central nervous system. Thus, the so-called left hemisphere of the brain is thought to be the source of logical reasoning and rote functioning of the human consciousness. Conversely, the so-called right brain hemisphere is thought to be the source of artistic, creative and imaginative functioning within the brain.
A similar division has been noted in front and rear brain functioning. The rear portion of the brain controlling the instinctual function of the body such as the central nervous system, the limbic system, etc. while human reasoning or social functioning is centered in the front portion of the brain.
Often the functioning of one hemisphere or portion is emphasized to the point of suppression of or conflict with the functioning of the other. Ideally, "whole" brain functioning would be utilized through a balancing of left and right, and front to back brain functions. In order to accomplish this, it is necessary to reduce the over-emphasized functioning and increase the under emphasized functioning to a point where there is cooperative functioning of both brain hemispheres, side to side and front to back.
It has been found that the brain utilizes wave patterns in order to function. It has also been found that light and sound stimuli can affect brain wave patterns and actually alter the flow of these brain wave patterns.